


On the Road Again

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Tropes, mentions of previous relationships with Maria and Forrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: Michael and Alex go on a road trip to investigate a suspicious and unknown group outside of their realm of Roswell. What they find is indeed the truth and it has nothing to do with their lead.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104
Collections: Malex Week 2020





	On the Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I love a good trope! In this fic for Malex Week 2020 Day 2, we have a road trip, declaration of love, and kissing in the rain. This is a few months after the season 2 finale. I hope you enjoy it!

**On the Road Again**

Michael knew going on a day trip with his cosmic lover wasn’t the best of ideas, but fate had a funny way of laughing in his face—more times than he could even keep count.

_Why?_

Because he was madly in love with the guy, that was why.

So here he was traveling to some podunk town in the middle of nowhere, which by the look of it, was even more podunk than Roswell.

Michael looked over at Alex who was already looking at him with a mischievous grin. Things weren’t _that_ awkward. It had been months since he left halfway through Alex’s song with the promise he was going to cut the shit and start working on himself. Things had really changed. He was in fact working on himself, he wasn’t with Maria anymore, Alex had ended things with the Smurf aka Forrest _(who was actually a really great guy)_ , and they were working on their friendship; the place they had left off from years ago. Because _‘getting to know each other was what it was all about,’_ as Isobel had so eloquently put it.

Too bad all he wanted to do was kiss those full lips for the rest of his life, but he was going to try this _just friends_ thing even if it killed him, just to show his Pod Sis he had some sort of self-control. But damn, looking at Alex at this moment as the sun was setting on that face with his newly grown scruff, was enough for Michael to throw in the towel.

Alex’s grin was very telling as if the guy knew _exactly_ what was on his mind.

Michael cleared his throat, “How you doin’ over there, Manes?”

“Oh, just dandy, Guerin,” Alex grinned wider showing off those pearly whites. “Although I have to ask, does this truck have AC or not? It says on, but I must be reading it wrong. Maybe I do need to get my eyes checked after all.”

The man clearly was perfect in every way. Even his _sass_ was on point.

“Sanders claimed he fixed it. Not sure why I let him anywhere near my truck.”

“Because you trust the guy more than you’re willing to admit.”

 _Damn._ He was smart as a whistle, too. He raised an eyebrow, “Are you gonna get all deep with me now? I’d advise you otherwise, Manes.”

“And why is that?” Alex smirked.

“I forgot the tissues,” Michael played with a wink. “I’m not sure you want to witness that. It ain’t a pretty sight.”

“I don’t believe that for a minute,” Alex laughed, looking out the window. “You’re always a pretty sight.”

Michael gripped the steering wheel and cleared his throat, “What was that?”

 _“Oh,_ I didn’t say anything.”

_Mmhmm. Great advice Isobel._

The self-control was dissipating by the second.

*******

Alex was having a hard time controlling his emotions as he traveled the open road with Michael Guerin. What started off as light and breezy, was moving into dangerously vulnerable with earth-shattering realizations.

They had made their fast-food run, eating burgers and milkshakes all while laughing over the little things. He loved that he could really be himself around Michael. They played oldies but goodies and sang till their hearts were satisfied. But that’s when it had started to shift. For a moment, as he was singing, Alex wanted to ask _“why didn’t you stay for the rest of my song?”_ Instead, he shook his head and popped another fry into his mouth. No point in wondering over the past; it didn’t do a bit of good.

He then looked over and sighed— _Why did Michael have to look so damn good?_ The window was down, blowing his curls wildly, his sun-kissed face was golden in the evening sunset, and those lips kept humming along to the staticky songs on the radio. It was enough to drive him mad with lust.

Alex had told himself they needed to take things slow. It hadn’t been _that_ long since he had ended things with Forrest, and even though it was just a fling with the guy, he still hadn’t wanted to rush anything right away. Especially with Michael.

It always came back to Michael. That’s why it would’ve never worked with Forrest. The guy was great. He was kind, intelligent, _the_ _whole package._..everything he should’ve wanted, yet the only face he saw when he closed his eyes, was the alien cowboy sitting next to him. He couldn’t do that to Forrest, or himself. _Not anymore._

After his dad died, he had made a promise to himself to go after what he wanted from now on. No more holding back. No more walking away. But he did want to be careful about their next move. _Hell_ , he didn’t even know what Michael felt at this point.

Although, Gregory _had_ mentioned to Alex that Michael had watched him singing with eyes full of wonder and a smile. However, the moment Michael had seen Forrest in the crowd, his expression had been masked with pain and he’d gotten the hell out of the Pony.

_What did that even mean?_

They hadn’t talked about it. They hadn’t talked about Michael and Maria ending either. But he knew they were long over.

So here they were, two _single_ fools… _in_ love, not knowing how to make a damn move. It was abundantly clear they still didn’t know how to actually communicate when it came to their feelings for one another. _God,_ sometimes he still felt like he was 17 around the guy. Alex wondered if he was ever going to truly grow up.

“You’re sure quiet over there,” Michael said, breaking the silence. “You don’t want to explain more about why you think this will be the spot full answers about that elite secret group? I’ve gotta say, it _was_ intriguing.”

Alex shook his head, “I think you’ve heard me ramble for a lifetime, Guerin.”

“You know I wouldn’t mind.”

His breath caught in his chest as he clasped his hands together. He cleared his throat, “Okay. I heard through the grapevine, that there’s this old abandoned building down off of Maple Street, there’s supposedly some leftover evidence that the group looking into all of you, is still there. I thought it was worth checking out. We want to make sure that you, Max, and Isobel are safe.”

“You always have my back,” Michael replied matter-of-factly as the wind caught the side of the truck, moving it off course slightly. “Means a lot to me.”

“Well, of course, I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

Michael shrugged, “Because it’s _me_ , and I’m known for ruining your life in many ways.” Alex looked over at Michael seeing his expression was one with a facade, “Shall I show you the list?”

“Don’t say that, Guerin. You know it’s not true.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

Alex sighed and rested his head against the seat. Guess they were going to actually communicate after all, “Sure, we’ve both made mistakes, but there was no ruining of anyone’s lives. If anyone did, it was my dad… _but_ he’s gone now. I’m not going to waste another minute thinking about what he did or didn’t do.”

 _“Amen_ to that.”

“Honestly though, I think we’ve both come so far and really grown. Don’t you?”

“I think you have more than me,” Michael answered truthfully. “But I’m working on it. Working on myself.”

“I can tell,” Alex smiled feeling love bloom in his chest. “I’m really proud of you.”

Michael didn’t reply but gave a little nod as if he was embarrassed. Then he just stared absently out the front of the truck as he drove; his cheeks flushed but not from the wind.

A rumble of a storm was suddenly moving overhead. The rain was starting to trickle onto the windshield.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Alex decided to break the silence and go deeper into the conversation. After all, he promised he’d start taking more risks, “Isobel told me you started taking online college classes and that you’re spending more time with Sanders. I think that’s really great.”

“I wasn’t aware that you and Izzy talked all that much.”

“That’s something I’m working on myself; reaching out to people. Working on new and old connections...the relationships.” He cleared his throat not mentioning the one relationship he wanted to repair the most.

Michael laughed and made a weird clicking noise with his tongue, “So you’ve reached out to find the down-low on my life? _That’s_ the connections you’re makin’? My life ain’t that interesting, Alex.”

 _Why was Michael getting so defensive?_ This was why Alex had been nervous to communicate with the guy in the first place.

“That’s not how it was at all. Isobel saw me in the Crashdown one day and just started up a conversation. I hadn’t seen you in like...a week or something, so I asked how you were doing. That’s when she told me what was going on with you. I never pushed for information, Michael.”

“You know you could’ve just asked me what I was up to, right? We’re working on being friends after all,” Michael said, rubbing a hand through his curly hair as he turned the windshield wipers onto fast mode.

Alex nodded, “You’re right.” He saw Michael swallow at that. “I guess if we’re being honest here, I’m still trying to find my footing with you, Guerin. I like where we’re at, I do, but sometimes I don’t know how to be around you. It’s a bit unnerving.”

At that, Michael did look over at him, “Y’know, I feel exactly the same way.”

Alex held his breath. He was unsure of what to say or do. It seemed they were stuck once again at the crossroad.

But before Alex could figure how to get it rolling again, Michael pulled off to the side of the dirt road and muttered, “We’re here.”

*******

The building had to be old. It was crumbling down into a pile of bricks on one side, and on the other, vines were wrapping their way into a tight embrace. The windows were either broken or long gone. It was also extremely dark inside those once strong walls.

Good thing Michael didn’t get scared easily. Too bad deep conversations with the love of his life were what actually scared him.

 _Imagine that._ He wanted to kick himself in the head making his hat fall off at getting defensive when hearing Alex was talking to Isobel about him.

It wasn’t Alex’s fault, yet it made him feel as vulnerable as hell. _Truthfully?_ He had wanted to surprise Alex about being in school and showing him the evidence he had changed for the better when he was ready to do so. Second-hand knowledge didn’t do the trick. Also, the way he was feeling about it, was a clear indication he still had so much inner work to do.

He wanted to be the person Alex deserved. He wanted to be worthy of that love. Sometimes he just didn’t know what else to do to make that happen and it pissed him off.

 _“Here.”_ Alex’s voice came from his side. It was now pouring rain. He looked over as Alex held out a flashlight.

“Thanks,” he said, staring at Alex through the glow. He suddenly felt shaken to his core as he took in the sight of Alex Manes. _God, he was so in love._ Michael just wanted to tell the guy how he felt, had always felt. But it was _too_ soon for Alex, he knew that. Too bad he was having a hard time convincing that to his heart.

That feeling had never changed; that love had been a part of him from the moment Alex had leaned in to kiss him in that shed as he had nervously pulled away. As his boots sloshed in the now muddy ground, he reminisced to the following days after that moment. Michael hadn’t gotten that memory out of his mind, no matter what he did. He had replayed the tape over-and-over until he had finally kissed Alex for the first time. All became right in his world for the first time in his sad excuse of a life.

Michael licked his lips as he recalled the taste of Alex’s lips. Thankfully, he _had_ taken that move. He hadn’t planned to kiss Alex when he was in the museum, so maybe he could have _this_ conversation with Alex.

_Some risks were worth being afraid of._

Alex was now making his way in front of him as Michael stood as still as a statue in the pouring rain, becoming well aware he was now drenched from his hat to his boots.

Turning around, Alex called back, “What’s wrong? What are you doing? You’re getting soaked.”

He still couldn’t move. Michael was 17 all over again. He was back in that damn shed, fighting the feelings he so desperately wanted to get out.

 _“Michael?”_ Alex yelled as he started to make his way back over.

He was walking towards him. _Not away._

_No more walking away._

Alex had sung a tribute of their love in front of everyone. The man had more courage than anyone he knew, and God, he loved him for it. It inspired him to want to do more with this life he had been given. The one his mother had also bravely fought for.

He could be brave, too.

_“I’m in love with you!”_

Now it was Alex’s turn to freeze. It was as if time stood still. But energy coursed through Michael’s body; a hum full of courage.

“I’m so in love with you, Alex.” He took a deep breath as rain splattered down heavily onto him. Michael wasn’t going to stop though. _Not now_. “I’ve never stopped loving you. Not for one day. Not for one second. Even when you were gone for years...you were always on my mind. Even when you came back and walked away from me. Even when it broke my heart. My love for you _never_ faltered. And even when I made mistakes and hid from myself and from who I really wanted to be with.” His vision grew wavy, and he knew it was no longer just rain falling down his cheeks. _God, he had so many regrets._ Hurting Alex was his main one. “I’m sorry. I’m _so_ damn sorry for hurting you. For hurting myself. I was a mess. I was a coward unable to just tell you how I really felt. But this is how I feel….”

Michael looked down at his hands then closed his eyes; his momentum was growing slower and his body began to shake from the rain and something else, “I’m trying to be _just_ your friend, and I do want to be your friend, I do. It’s just, after everything we’ve been through...I’m having a difficult time holding it in— _these feelings_ , y’know? They’ve been bottled up inside for _too_ long, I guess.” He opened his eyes and looked at Alex who was wearing an expression of shock. “But I don’t want to be _just_ your friend, Alex. I want to be with you. I want us to be together and to give us, _this,_ a real shot.” Michael shook his head after a long moment of silence, “I know I’ve said a lot, maybe too much, especially for the sake of moving slowly. But life is too freakin’ short, and honestly? I don’t want to waste another moment of not being with you, Alex.”

He swayed back-and-forth. When Alex seemed nonplussed, Michael wanted to sink himself right into the ground and become one with this abandoned memory.  
  


***

_What. In. The. Hell._

What was happening?

This was supposed to be a road trip to find some answers, perhaps grasping for straws, instead, it had become a declaration of everything he had ever wanted to hear from the person he loved most in this world.

It was _a_ truth. _Michael's_ truth. _Their_ truth _._

If Alex was being honest, he didn’t know how to handle it.

He was already crying, that much was a given. But he felt like his senses were on fire. _He_ was on fire. He felt alive for the first time in God knows how long.

Alex couldn’t help but think back to Tripp and Nora. They had loved each other so deeply; their story was one that could’ve been written down for the ages, instead, their love was a distant old memory forgotten by the world.

But they _had_ unburied it. Their love was what coursed through Michael and his veins. Right at this moment; _the two of them._ He could have this love story—it was _his_ for the taking.

Alex didn’t want to wait one more second to start his new chapter with Michael, even if they had work still to do; they could grow with the help of each other.

His feet started moving at their own accord, no longer listening to what his head was saying, but more of what came from the heart.

When he was standing right in front of his alien, he said the first thing that came into his mind, “I’ve waited a long time to hear you say that, Guerin.” Michael smiled and wiped under his eyes. “But I’ve also waited a long time to say that I’m so in love with you. It’s always been that way for me, too. A part of me has always known that we were meant to be together.” Alex laughed, “I think it was that cosmic pul or something.” Michael was nodding in agreement, a smile etching across that beautiful wet face. “I guess we just had to get through the demons of our past first.”

Michael exhaled with a shake of his curls, water flying in a halo above his head, “I think you’re right about that. Took us too damn long though if you ask me.”

 _“Right?_ What the hell is our problem?”

They both laughed and reached out to each other as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Putting their foreheads together, being covered in a blanket of rain, they whispered one more time, _“I love you.”_

Their lips came together as if they were making a vow. A vow to be true to one another, accept each other and their faults, and to stand hand-in-hand even when life got rough. They were not going anywhere. _Not anymore._

The kiss was slow and steady and full of life. It zapped life into Alex and he felt like he was breathing new breath entirely. It felt so real, raw, and a bit scary. But that was love for you, and that was what truly living meant.

Michael pulled back slightly as he gazed into Alex’s eyes looking a bit dazed under the pouring rain. He touched Alex’s face softly, rubbing his rough thumb back-and-forth, “Now what?”

Alex grinned and shined his flashlight into the dark abandoned fortress ahead of them, “We explore the unknown.”

Taking each other’s hand tightly into their own, they finally stepped forward, _together._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Come visit me for more stories, posts, and art edits at my Tumblr: cosmiceverafter


End file.
